Baby, You're So Classic
by Itsabellathing
Summary: It was a simple song that was stuck in her head that gave her an idea, a great one at that. Just my little Mitchsen feels coming out again I own nothing, even tho I wish I did


AN: I own nothing. Song used Classic by MKTO. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Beca was on her way to meet with the Bella's for a meeting. A recent song came on the radio and she couldn't stop thinking how much it reminded her of Aubrey, her girlfriend of two years.  
When she got to the hall, all of the Bella's were there.  
"Okay guys. I wanna do something for Aubrey but I need your help to do it"  
"Okay shortstop, what is it?" Fat Amy asked  
"I want to serenade Aubrey. I heard a new song while at the station and it basically described Aubrey and I"  
A chorus of 'awes' was then heard from all the Bella's.  
Beca told them the song and started telling Stacie how she wanted the choreography to go. They had been practicing for a few hours before Beca's phone went off. Aubrey had gotten out of work early and wanted to hang out with the brunette.  
"Alright guys. Be at the quad around 7 and be ready. I'll be bringing Aubrey"  
That was all Beca said before rushing off to find her girlfriend.  
A few hours later Beca and Aubrey were walking around when Beca started humming the song. They were on their way to the quad but Aubrey doesn't know the real reason. Beca only told her she wanted to go for a walk and sit in the quad. They got there and Beca sat Aubrey down by the tree before standing.  
"I want to show you something" Beca told Aubrey  
She just nodded before all the Bella's came out from where they were hiding.  
Lily started with a beat that sounded like a drum before the Bella's backed it up with a beat and Beca started singing

_Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Let's go!  
Ooh girl you're shining  
Like a 5th avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to  
You're never going out of style_

At first, Aubrey didn't know the song before she vaguely remembered Beca humming earlier.

_Ooh pretty baby  
This world might've gone crazy  
The way you save me  
Who can blame me  
When I just wanna make you smile?  
I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway  
Write a song for you like this_

Aubrey was at awe. Her girlfriend was serious serenading her right now. At least it was just them.  
All the Bella's joined in for the chorus with Beca doing cute little dance moves.

_You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you,  
Baby you're so classic_

Beca was overwhelmed at what she was doing. It was crazy and all she could do was smile at the small tear rolling down Aubrey's cheek.

_Four dozen of roses  
Anything for you to notice  
All the way to serenade you  
Doing it Sinatra style  
Ima pick you up in a Cadillac  
Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back  
Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel  
I could walk you down the aisle  
I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway  
Write a song for you like this_

The Bella's joined again for the chorus.

_You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
It's love on rewind,  
Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're class and baby you're sick  
I never met a girl like you ever til we met_

Although Beca was more than capable of rapping, she had Lily do it with her while the girls stayed with back up

_A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s  
Got me tripping out like the sixties  
Hippies Queen of the discotheque  
A 70s dream and an 80s best  
Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive  
Girl you're timeless, just so classic_

The Bella's joined in again while Beca walked over to Aubrey and grabbed her hand to help her up so she could sing directly to her.

_You're over my head I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
It's love on rewind,  
Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic_

Beca finished strong with Aubrey holding her hand. It was so cheesy for the bad-ass of Barden but it fit. Beca would do anything for Aubrey.  
After Aubrey had stopped crying happy tears, she pulled Beca in for a sweet kiss. All the Bella's wolf-whistled and cat-called with Amy screaming to get a room. Aubrey smiled into the kiss before pulling away. Aubrey had finally spoken up.  
"You just lost so many badass points, Mitchell  
"Only for you my love"  
Beca kissed Aubrey one more time before pulling away and telling the Bella's to beat it.  
The couple sat next to the tree with Beca's head leaning on Aubrey's shoulder. It was a beautiful night spent with the perfect girl and Beca never wanted it to end.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my incredible cheesiness!

xoxo


End file.
